


The Sun won't shine on us again

by Laevateinn



Series: Aftermath of Infinity War [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief, Guilt, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn
Summary: Thor reflects on the events of the day.Could they have won, had he aimed for the head ?As he is brooding alone over his brother's death, Bruce comes by.





	The Sun won't shine on us again

_I, Loki, prince of Asgard, Odinson, the rightful king of Jotunheim, God of Mischief, do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity._

 

Those words would haunt him forever. Did Loki really thought he would succed ? Even without all the stones, Thanos had had a team with him. They would have never defeated him.

So to try to kill him, armed only of a blade…

 

The God of Thunder shook his head. For all his intelligence and ruse, his brother had been a fool. A brave one, but a fool nonetheless. He chastised himself; it wasn’t correct to think something like that.

 

Outside, the sky was roaring. His feelings reflected on the weather, as often. As the events of the last hours -day ?- replayed in his mind, he suddenly remembered something.

Loki aimed for Thanos’ neck. Had it been his subconscious, remembering his brother’s death, that prevented him to do the same or had he simply not thought of it ?

Had he aimed at Thanos’ neck, they would have won. Thor passed a hand on his face. What had he done ?

 

“Thor ?” A voice suddenly asked, making the God jump in surprise. It was Banner. “I was looking for you. You didn’t show up earlier.”

 

Thor lowered his head. He hadn’t show up because he had not the right.

 

“It’s my fault.” He blurted out.

“What ?”

“Thanos’ victory. It’s my fault.”

“What are you talking about ?” The doctor asked, apparentlylost.

“I dug my weapon into his chest.” “And ?” “And I should have gone for the head. He even told me so.”

“The guy’s a freak ! Maybe he just said that to mess with your brain ! Which is working by the way.”

 

That was… not completely stupid. He genuinely hadn’t thought of it.

 

“I… Maybe you’re right. But we will never know.”

 

The two men stayed silent for a moment before the doctor spoke again.

 

“We’ll overcome this.”

 _Maybe not_ , Thor thought. Not him anyway.

 

“I may look young, but I am 1500 years old. And in less than 10 years, I lost my entire family and the major part of my people.” Thor said. “In fact, I don’t even know if anyone survived. Maybe I’m the last Asgardian.”

“No you can’t say that. I’m sure there are others survivors.”

“I hope you are right Banner.”

 

Thor plunged his right hand under his armor. It should be there… Ah, yes it was. It had stayed where he had put it.

He brought the item behind his eyes. Soft, short and ragged. Green.

“Is that … ?” Banner started to ask.

“A piece of Loki’s cloak. Yes.” Thor closed his eyes, as he remembered what happened. “Thanos chocked him before my eyes. And then he… he snapped Loki’s neck.”

“Shit. I’m sorry Thor.” The doctor laid a hand on his arm.

“He let his body fall on the ground and then he let me go. I just had time to crawl to my brother before he destroyed the ship. I imagine I was gripping him tight enough to tear a part of his cloack.”

 

The blond let one tear roll down before he continued.

 

“I almost had him back. I knew I couldn’t trust him the way I did before. But I hoped we could learn that again.” The god whispered. “He was still my little brother.”

A heavy silence fell onto the room. There was nothing more to say. After maybe five minutes, Banner patted his arm and left him alone with his thoughts.

 

Defeated, Thor looked out in the night, what was left of his brother in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t decide whether Loki knew he had to slice Thanos’ throat in order to kill him, so that’s why he tried this way, or if it’s simply because that’s how he kills people. (Remember how many throats he sliced in Ragnarok ?)  
> And I can’t decide either if he really tried to kill Thanos, or if it was a mean to die quicker (remember the threats of The Other in the first Avengers movie…), or if he saw it as a way for the refugees to have more time...


End file.
